Usuario discusión:Mindshell
Si, y... Ahora suboo la novela. Y lo d la lista no pude hacerla porque a partir de Blastoise luego no me sé más del orden x3, ademas el teclado me va lento, por eso tardee en contestarte ewe ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ ♥ вy Nασкσ Kυяαιηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥ 18:53 2 ago 2012 (UTC) ¿EH? Amm... ¿A qué te refieres? No he hecho nada malo... (CREO...) --'¿WTF?' Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 17:36 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Two cosas (? #Puedo transladar Pokeloid a aqui? #luego hago el menu x3 ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ ♥ вy Nασкσ Kυяαιηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥ 10:08 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Re:Mmm... 1: Bueno, yo lo hago hasta cuando Afri me quita un trozo de pizza (?) entonces, es típico de mí. 2: Elegiré Info. Videojuegos, que soy una viciá a ellos (?). 12:56 4 ago 2012 (UTC) PD: Luego hago la firma... x3... Dime que quieres en el menu, xqe el teclado ya me va~! ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ ♥ вy Nασкσ Kυяαιηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥ 13:09 4 ago 2012 (UTC) ewe Donde pone "Wiki" no se puede editar nada. Lo único que puedo hacer es hacer las otras petañas, pero no se puede editar donde dice "Wiki" Lo siento uwúU ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ ♥ вy Nασкσ Kυяαιηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥ 13:42 4 ago 2012 (UTC) No e.e Más de cinco secciones no se puede añadir al menú (lo siento, son las reglas, lo he intentado y no me deja uwu) así que lo siento. ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ ♥ вy Nασкσ Kυяαιηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥ 13:50 4 ago 2012 (UTC) P.D.: He terminado el menú >:3 mira a ver si te gusta. Bueno .. x3 Pues no miré la gente ke entro al chat, xke estaban mis padres xd luego me conecto. ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ ♥ вy Nασкσ Kυяαιηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥ 10:54 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Portada Quieres que te ayude con la portada? :3 ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ ♥ вy Nασкσ Kυяαιηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥ 11:06 5 ago 2012 (UTC) P.D.: Dime algo que quieras decir a la comunidad, y lo pondré de forma de que no abulte mucho en la página... no sé si me entiendes, pero dime algo ke kieras decir a la comunidad simplemente. P.d: perdon por haberte dado 2 msj seguidos xd ewe Te chinchas por nada ._. No me vuelvo a meter al chat, y punto. Ahora, tampoco te podré ayudar en códigos y demas cosas asi que ahi te quedas Ah, y termina la pagina de misty por mi, que me tengo que ir lolU... ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ ♥ вy Nασкσ Kυяαιηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥ 15:01 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Ejem Yo no me voy de la wiki Me voy del chat. Enserio te enojas por tal tontería? ._. Si quieres que me vaya pues me voy. No tengo ningun problema. Ademas quise hablar con Meka, que era una muyy vieja amiga mia y no la voy a remplazar. ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ ♥ вy Nασкσ Kυяαιηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥ 15:40 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Bueno Voy a ser mas razonable, me perdonas? ... sabes que es solo una estupidez mia lol no queria insultarte... ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ ♥ вy Nασкσ Kυяαιηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥ 15:50 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Gracias .w. Me vas a devolver el puesto de admin? lo necesito para ajustar una cosa de los iconos del chat .w. ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ ♥ вy Nασкσ Kυяαιηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥ 10:51 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Se intentare hacerlo ^^" Archivo:Miku_icon.gif ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ Archivo:Luka_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gif ♥ вy Mιкυ Hαтsυηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥Archivo:Luka_icon.gif 14:30 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Bueno ewe eso en todas las wikis de pokenovelas se pone, ewe pero igual. Archivo:Miku_icon.gif ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ Archivo:Luka_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gif ♥ вy Mιкυ Hαтsυηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥Archivo:Luka_icon.gif 20:53 6 ago 2012 (UTC) P.D.: (creo que) cheren en N2B2 tiene 12, porque empiezas la aventura con 10 y luego han pasado 2 años eweU parece mayor lol. Hullo o3o Pues, no puedo terminar la portada ahora (me cuesta mucho tiempo, ademas...) ni conectarme al chat (...estan mis padres) Luego la sigo, ok? Archivo:Miku_icon.gif ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ Archivo:Luka_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gif ♥ вy Mιкυ Hαтsυηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥Archivo:Luka_icon.gif 11:42 7 ago 2012 (UTC) ---- Me acabo de contar de que te tenía qe contar una cosa eweu. Two cosas o3o #Hagamos proyectos para ir avanzando en (por ejemplo) la información del anime. #¿Qué secciones quieres que haga en la portada? El "Sobre PokéBeach" (que describe a la wiki) lo tengo, y la sección de Proyectos también, pero tú eres el líder eweu dime que cosas, no se me ocurre nada... ah si, la sección de "Novelas" con el link a una cierta pagina (? Respondeme eweu. A lo que dije que no podia terminar la portada ahora y estaban mis padres bla bla bla no lo respondas eweu. Archivo:Miku_icon.gif ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ Archivo:Luka_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gif ♥ вy Mιкυ Hαтsυηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥Archivo:Luka_icon.gif 12:49 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Pues...^^" He encontrado esto en imagenes google, y podrían servir de portada >:3 dime cual te gusta mas ewe Archivo:WikiPokéBeach1.jpgEs tan cutii >u< Archivo:WikiPokéBeach2.png... =3 Archivo:Miku_icon.gif ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ Archivo:Luka_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gif ♥ вy Mιкυ Hαтsυηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥Archivo:Luka_icon.gif 16:39 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Mmm... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9VZT7ISWjc&list=UUyKPRHE7NnvBPboG7inEwlg&index=0&feature=plcp Supongo que ya lo habrás visto... Tú Youtuber Favorito se va... --'¿WTF?' Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 21:42 8 ago 2012 (UTC) ... Por favor, mañana conectate a las 3 de la tarde. Quiero hablar contigo por privado. --'¿WTF?' Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 23:02 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Alguitus ~ (? Voy a hacer una sección en la portada que se llame encuestas :3 Se me han ocurrido una pero la idea era hacer 5 encuestas... x3 pero en fin, si me dijeras una... .3. (? Archivo:Miku_icon.gif ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ Archivo:Luka_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gif ♥ вy Mιкυ Hαтsυηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥Archivo:Luka_icon.gif 09:04 9 ago 2012 (UTC) Hi there c: No tengo ni idea de lo qe he dicho pero bue *yaoming* Pues que en lo de Aventuras en Kanto, las inscris, no puedes tener ni nombre de lider, ni sprite ni nada .w.u con los campeones igual eweu. Cambialo plz. Archivo:Miku_icon.gif ♪ ~World's End Dancehall~ ♪ Archivo:Luka_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gif ♥ вy Mιкυ Hαтsυηє αη∂ Lυкα Mєgυяιηє ♥Archivo:Luka_icon.gif 10:00 10 ago 2012 (UTC) P.D.: Me aburre mi firma, voy a hacerme una nueva -w- Me estas cabreando... Va muy enserio, ya me cabreas. Hasta que no pares de expulsarme por nada, me voy de aquí. Adiós. FrillishLove Mind ouo He visto la discusion de garry (que me salio por un error en el google eue) y vi que tenias planeado algo para el 11 de septiembre... ese dia es mi cumple .-. [[Usuario:LuchiCoki|'zαтѕυnє']] [[Usuario Discusión:LuchiCoki|'мιкυ...']] [[Usuario Blog:LuchiCoki|'вℓα¢к']] [[Aventuras en Kanto|'ρяιη¢єѕs']] 23:07 12 ago 2012 (UTC) ouou... Yo no quiero hacer ese tipo de novelas .-. me gustaria mas usar sprites. Si no te importa... ~ [[Usuario:LuchiCoki|'zαтѕυnє']] [[Usuario Discusión:LuchiCoki|'мιкυ...']] [[Usuario Blog:LuchiCoki|'вℓα¢к']] [[Aventuras en Kanto|'ρяιη¢єѕs']] 14:54 13 ago 2012 (UTC) P.D.: Dices que no te gusta PokeStory, pero copias cosas .-. Que no Yo que sé. Yo sólo puse que era burócrata ouoU además, tu me hiciste burócrata, y una vez que pones ese puesto no se puede quitar ouo. [[Usuario:LuchiCoki|'zαтѕυnє']] [[Usuario Discusión:LuchiCoki|'мιкυ...']] [[Usuario Blog:LuchiCoki|'вℓα¢к']] [[Aventuras en Kanto|'ρяιη¢єѕs']] 14:58 14 ago 2012 (UTC) P.D.: No voy a responder al próximo mensaje que me dejes de este tema, porque YO NO LO HE HECHO. eue La mayoria de mensajes qee me dejas son de por qué me fui del chat! Deja de preguntar! Si me fui es por el wifi! [[Usuario:LuchiCoki|'zαтѕυnє']] [[Usuario Discusión:LuchiCoki|'мιкυ...']] [[Usuario Blog:LuchiCoki|'вℓα¢к']] [[Aventuras en Kanto|'ρяιη¢єѕs']] 19:59 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Lo leí :3 Si, lo lei :3 en feen, buen vlog o3o y tienes razón... es mejor callárselo, porque luego tú eres el malo. [[Usuario:LuchiCoki|'zαтѕυnє']] [[Usuario Discusión:LuchiCoki|'мιкυ...']] [[Usuario Blog:LuchiCoki|'вℓα¢к']] [[Aventuras en Kanto|'ρяιη¢єѕs']] 18:33 16 ago 2012 (UTC) Y esto Como funciona? --DarkSerperior14, ¡Tú molas, tú mandas! 11:01 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Wiki Centro PKMN Mind, esque volvemos a wiki centro PKMN? 13:12 21 ago 2012 (UTC) P.D.: Luego hago la firma...